


浴室

by kweehyx0104



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 17:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kweehyx0104/pseuds/kweehyx0104





	浴室

池旼把路予尘抱进卧室，直接扔在床上，还没等他反应过来便倾身而上。路予尘吓得拼命推他，想要找借口躲开即将发生的事情：“还…还没洗澡。”  
池旼轻笑一声：“那就一起洗。”  
……  
浴室。  
池旼站在路予尘身后抱着他，细密地亲吻着他的身子，从耳后到脖子，再到肩膀，路予尘身上仿佛一阵电流经过，身体微微颤栗。  
两人早已浑身赤裸，他能感受到身后有一个滚烫的东西抵在大腿根部，路予尘全身上下的神经都紧绷起来。  
池旼的右手食指在他的肚脐上慢悠悠地打了个圈，然后一点点向下移动，抚摸过他平滑的小腹，最后握住了路予尘早已抬头的性器。  
他先是慢慢撸动帮路予尘纾解，听到他轻微的喘息声，又渐渐加快了速度。  
浴室里已经蒙上了一层薄薄的水雾，路予尘失神地看着眼前朦胧的世界，抑制不住地发出一声嘤咛。  
池旼手上的动作却突然停了下来，路予尘回头看他，眼神中有一丝迷茫。池旼在他耳边轻声说：“别急。”  
他从置物架上随手拿起一瓶乳液，倒在左手上，又用右手为路予尘安抚着挺立的性器，而左手食指借着乳液的润滑作用慢慢进入了路予尘的小穴。  
“嗯……”路予尘被突如其来的异物感吓到了，“你……”  
池旼轻轻咬了咬他的耳垂：“放松。”说着，又小心地加了一根手指进去。  
路予尘深吸一口气，渐渐适应了身后的感觉，竟开始感受到一丝丝快感。池旼侧过头去吻他，一边快速地撸动着他的性器一边帮他扩张，前后的双重刺激终于让路予尘发泄了出来。  
他的脚趾微微蜷缩，甚至有些站不稳，而池旼却根本没打算放过他。  
他伸出舌头，舔了舔路予尘的耳后：“现在，轮到我了。”  
路予尘尚且保留着最后一丝理智，抓着池旼的手腕说：“没…没有套……”  
池旼了然一笑：“我都准备了。”  
路予尘回头看了一眼，发现这家伙脸上挂着狡黠的笑容，这才明白自己是进了狼窝：“你…你蓄谋已久。”  
池旼从储物柜里掏出一盒避孕套，拿出一个咬着边缘单手撕开，又递给路予尘：“你帮我戴。”  
路予尘红着脸言辞拒绝了。  
池旼挑了挑眉，倒也没在意，迅速戴好后又从背后一把搂住了路予尘，低声说：“你说的没错，对你，我一直都是蓄谋已久。”  
说完，便扶着自己早已肿胀的性器，抵在了他的穴口，一点一点慢慢深入。见路予尘只是小声哼哼了两声，猜到他应该已经适应了，便开始缓慢抽插起来。  
他一边不停地进出路予尘的身体，一边问：“说，叫我什么？”  
路予尘显然还没有弄清楚自己当前的处境，仍在顶嘴：“小池……”  
池旼一个深顶，路予尘差点没站稳，慌乱地扶住洗手台，却控制不住“啊”地尖叫了一声。  
然而这声尖叫顿时让池旼兴奋了起来，他掐着路予尘的腰，更加卖力地抽插着，肉刃一次次破开路予尘温热的肠道，恨不得连囊袋都要插进去。  
“再给你一次机会，我是谁？正在操你的人是谁？”池旼恶狠狠地顶弄着他，肉体结合处发出“啪啪”的水声。  
路予尘觉得自己快要死了，双腿不停地打颤，他无力地撑在洗手台上，身后是用力禁锢着他的池旼，他不停地喘着，声音被撞得支离破碎：“老…老公……”  
池旼突然将性器从他的小穴中拔了出来，空虚感瞬间笼罩着路予尘，他两眼湿漉漉的，回头想看池旼要干什么，却又一下子被翻过身来抱到了洗手台上。  
池旼抓着他的脚踝，架在自己肩膀上，路予尘身下的风景顿时一览无余。他羞耻地想要合拢双腿，却只能是将池旼夹得更紧。  
池旼扶着还在兴头上的性器，直接插入了他的最深处！  
路予尘瘫软地靠在洗手台上，池旼却还在不依不饶地说：“我要你亲眼看着，看看我是怎么操你的。”  
这时，浴室门口突然传来了一声“喵~”，接着便是爪子在门板上摩擦的声音。  
路予尘紧张地对池旼说：“是…是点点……”  
小穴因为紧张猛地收缩了一下，夹得池旼差点就缴械投降。他干脆附身咬了一下路予尘的小腹：“给我专心点。”  
“可是……”路予尘还是很在意门外的猫。  
池旼狠狠地顶弄了他十几次，哑着嗓子说：“如果你不想被那个小东西听到，就给我忍着。”  
他一边疯狂地进出，一边欣赏着路予尘想叫又不敢叫出声的隐忍的表情，终于攀上了高峰。


End file.
